Luna's Apprentice: Crescent Moon
by urianurian
Summary: When Luna gets captured by an evil group of ponies, it's up to the mane six and a mysterious Pegasus: Crescent Moon to save her.


Chapter One: Origins

"Mom", the small Pegasus asked "Can I have a ponystation 4?"

Luna gave a joyful smile. She teased "I don't know, is your homework done? "

The young colt sighed as he went to get his homework.

Luna recalled when she first found the Pegasus. She gave a sorrowful smile. Luna was walking down the street's of an abanded town, where she sensed a strong nightmare. She found the source, a baby Pegasus crying alone in an empty house, no-pony in sight. She picked the baby Pegasus up, and asked "What's wrong little one?" .He stopped crying, and started snuggling into Luna. Luna went and got him a pacifier (so he wouldn't drool on her), and then thought of what to do with him. At first she wanted to put him in the orphanage, but as she dropped him off he cried uncontrollably. Luna still clearly remembers looking at the baby's sparkling aqua colored eyes. It reminded her of herself,as a filly. Luna sighed as she took the baby from the orphan and decided to adopt him as her protege.

She didn't know where else to go so she went to Celestia for advice. Luna walked into the castle throne, baby on her back. Celestia's eyes widened. "You've been busy" Celestial said with a smirk on her face. Luna rolled her eyes, she stated "Tis is no time for playing" Then Luna got quiter, shyly asking "Can you help me raise him?" Celestia gave a joyful smile "Of course, sister". Celestia questioned where Luna found him (slightly hoping it was her son), and why she decided to keep him. While they talked the baby was playing with an annoyed guard. Luna restated the past events and Celestia nodded in agreement. "Only one question left" Celestia said "What are you going to call him?" Luna thought about this for a bit. Finally she thought of a name "Crescent moon"

(Back to reality)

"Here's my homework" Cresent said proudly. The homework was over the wonder-bolts which Crescent knew very well about, well Crescent moon knew a lot about a lot of things. Crescent Moon watched as Luna checked his work. Luna was satisfied with his work and smiled "so you wan't to get a ponystation 4 just so you can lose to me?" Crescent replied "Hey I'm 13 and I'm almost as good as you" Luna smirked "I'd give it another 100 years for you to catch up to me"

(Later that night with a brand new Ponystation 4, playing a fighting game)

"Get wrecked son" Luna said imitating Crescent. CM bursted out laughing. Cresent Moon said still slightly chuckling "Thou killed me, Thou shall feel my wrath next round". The Mother/Son couple played for an hour, Luna would've played more but Cresent Moon fell asleep sitting down. Luna smiled looking at her Protege, and put him in his bed. The Pony then went to make sure everyone dreams where in check.

(Flashback)

Crescent moon was asleep in a crib in the castle. In the next room Celestia and Luna where talking about him. "Sister" Celestia said "How can he be your protege when he doesn't have a horn"? Luna replied "I'm going to enchant an item, that'll give him some of my power" Celestia thought about it. "You trust him with some of your power?" She asked. Luna smiled "Of course." Celestia trusted her sisters Judgement "Very well" she said "but you'll need a place to raise him"

(Present)

Luna got out of the dreamrealm and into her home. It was about 3 hours till Morning, time to wake up Crescent Moon she thought. Luna walked out of her room and went to Crescent's which was upstairs. She thought about this house. Downstairs their was the living room. It was small with a Moon shaped table and two chairs. The chairs pointed to the TV where their was a new Ponystation 4, a ponystation 3, and a Ninpony Wii. Nearby was the kitchen which was like any other kitchen. The last floor downstairs besides Luna's room was a library, filled with adventure books, magic, and school books. Upstairs was The observitory, a room where you could use a telescope. A map of the stars was on the table of the other rooms upstairs was the Laundry room,rest room, and Crescents room. CM's room was always clean and orderly Luna thought as she entered. Their was comic books in a neat stack next to his bed, board games on his clothes shelf. He had a table where he did his work, and on that table was a picture of Luna and him. Luna gave a proud smile as she woke up Cresent. "Time for your first night of dream-realm training Apprentice" Luna said waking him up. As he awoked and she was sure he heard her she left the room.

(Crescent Moon POV)

Dream-realm training? I thought. But I dont have a horn. I put my hoove on my hornless forehead. It's still the middle of the night!? Excluding all the small fact I was still dying in anticipation for training. I went to the restroom, and fixed my morning hair. I looked at myself in the mirror, my grey skin, black hooves, and silver hair. The only color on me that wasn't greyish were my aqua blue eyes. I checked myself out for a bit posing before I took a quick shower, and was ready for training.

Mom was waiting outside for me, staring intently at a watch? I questioned in my head.

"Cresent moon" Mom stated

"I have enchanted this watch, giving it some of my powers"

"You shall now be able to enter the dream realm"

She handed me the pitch black watch.

"To activate it think really hard on your own dreams, then you'll appear in the dream realm"

"Try to do so now"

I thought about all my dreams, becoming the best flyer ever, beating Mom at every video game, dating a very special somepony, going to the dream realm, having kids. After what felt like 10 min I still havn't been able to do it. Luna came back "Try harder" she enforced. I tried and tried and tried but I just couldn't. Ugh I thought to myself getting frustrated. Luna comforted me "It's your first time, with practice you should be able to do so" She looked disappointed. I hate failing at something. I went to my room and for the rest of the night tried as hard as I could to get to the dream realm.

(End of chapter one)

Sorry I had to add gaming Luna I just had too

Making those pony consoles took me no time at all =P

His name Is pronounced "Cres-int" Not the french bread thing, I was thinking some reader out there will make the mistake

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, took me a while

Till next time - URI


End file.
